


Peace...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [65]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo ponders lying to Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace...

Frodo lifted his head and forced himself to smile. "I'm fine, dearest Sam. Just a bit weary today."

Sam tucked a warm quilt about him, then dashed to fetch him some tea. Frodo sighed. He couldn't bear to think of lying to this infinitely loving Hobbit who was his heart and his salvation. Yet, if Sam knew his thoughts of leaving Middle-earth to find healing in the West, his heart would break.

Frodo struggled to repulse the darkness that tormented his soul. _He held on for me when hope was gone. I'll hold on just a bit longer… for him._


End file.
